Les mésaventures des Winchester
by Swato
Summary: Suite de drabble, un peu d'amour fraternel et un peu de Destiel aussi :)
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Aucun

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

.

* * *

.

**Les jours de repos**

.

Les Winchester ne faisaient pas que chasser.

Il y avait de rares moments où Dean et Sam restaient chez Bobby, parmi les voitures, comme s'ils avaient toujours été là. L'impala se faisait chouchouter par Dean tandis que Sam était plongé dans un livre, comme à son habitude. Dans son salon, Bobby leur lançait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, leur apportait parfois une bière avant de secouer la tête avec une exaspération attendrie :

\- Idjit, grognait-il.

Oui, les jours de repos étaient rares, mais bon dieu ce qu'ils étaient agréables.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Review ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Aucun

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

.

* * *

.

**Le sort  
**

.

La sorcière avait été drôlement inspirée lorsqu'elle avait maudit Cas.

Dean observa le petit garçon qui les regardait avec de grands yeux bleus, la tête penchée sur le coté, habillé d'un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui. Sam soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Bon ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour… arranger ça !

\- Quand je disais que sans ses pouvoirs, il n'était qu'un bébé en trench coat…

\- Dean, grogna Sam.

Dean lança une œillade amusée à son frère. Il plaisanta beaucoup moins lorsque Cas se fraya un chemin dans ses bras, les paupières lourdes et à moitié assoupi. L'ange s'endormit deux secondes plus tard, la tête sur son épaule, sans qu'il ait eut vraiment le temps de réagir. Sam renifla avec amusement:

\- Je suppose que ça fait de toi son doudou...

\- La ferme, râla Dean.

Sam retourna à ses recherches et Dean referma ses bras sur la silhouette fragile de Cas de façon protectrice. Ils trouveraient une solution pour le faire redevenir normal mais en attendant, Dean ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Review ? ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Destiel

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

.

* * *

.

**Oublie  
**

.

Dean s'en rendait compte parfois.

Il remarquait la façon dont Castiel le regardait, avec de grands yeux bleus confiants, admiratifs, comme s'il avait décroché la lune pour lui. Ou il voyait le sourire de l'ange et son coeur manquait un battement. Ou la main de Cas se posait sur son épaule et y restait un peu trop longtemps, lui filant des frissons incompréhensibles.

Puis il secouait la tête et il oubliait.

Pas comme on oublie un objet derrière soi, pas par inattention.

Consciemment, il se répétait: _oublie, oublie, oublie_.

Des fois, ça marchait. D'autre, il se perdait dans le regard de Cas une seconde de trop, ses yeux déviaient sur les lèvres de l'ange et ses pensées s'embrouillaient et devenaient incroyablement précises à la fois. Comme s'il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur une image fixe: la bouche de l'ange qui s'agitait beaucoup trop et qui semblait dire "embrasse-moi, tu sais que t'en as envie".

\- Dean ?

\- Huh, hein ?

Cas pencha la tête sur le coté, curieux. Dean sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffer, il se détourna à toute vitesse, prit sa veste et bafouilla quelque chose à propos de l'impala.

_Oublie, oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie,__ oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie,__ oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie,__ oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie,__ oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie,__ oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie,__ oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie,__ oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie,__ oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie,__ oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie,__ oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie, __oublie, oublie, oublie..._

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Eh eh, je me suis amusée pour celui-là... Review ? ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Destiel

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

**Prompt:** Je suis allergique aux anges

**Note:** Ficlette issue du marathon des fanfictions :)

.

* * *

.

**Le roi des idiots**

.

Sam n'en finissait plus de rire.

\- Sam ! Rugit Dean.

Il essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux et regarda son frère...

\- ATCHOU !

... qui éternua une fois de plus. Sam éclata de rire, encore.  
Dans un coin de la pièce, le plus éloigné possible, Cas baissait la tête, une moue de chien battu sur le visage.

\- Désolé, Dean..., marmonna l'ange.

Le regard de Dean s'adoucit, ses yeux verts prirent une teinte plus tendre tandis qu'il tressaillait, reniflant avec peine.

\- C'est pas grave, Cas, c'est pas de ta faaa-AAH...

Dean enfouit sa tête dans son coude pour étouffer son éternuement. Sam se mordit les lèvres avec force pour s'empêcher de repartir dans un fou rire.

\- Je vais voir si je peux trouver un contre-sort.  
\- Grouille-toi, Sam. Je ne peux _pas_ être allergique aux anges _ad vitam æternam_ ! Je n'en peux plus, geignit-il.

Sam avisa l'air penaud de Castiel et les frissons de Dean, chacun à un bout de la maison qu'ils avaient investis pour leur chasse. Ils avaient l'air malheureux comme les pierres. Ça faisait près de deux jours qu'un génie avait lancé un petit sort de son cru à Dean, le rendant allergique aux anges en général.

Sam avait beau être intelligent, il n'était pas sans cœur, alors s'il n'avait pas _tout de suite_ trouvé le contre-sort, c'était uniquement parce qu'il voulait donner une leçon à son frère et pas par cruauté.  
En bon petit frère, il se mit donc au travail et trouva les bons ingrédients et la bonne formule.

Après avoir effectué le rituel, Dean ouvrit un œil avec appréhension et se leva avec prudence. Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se mit en retrait. Dean souffla:

\- Bon, je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir si je suis toujours allergique, pas vrai ?

Dean fit signe à Cas de s'approcher. L'ange le regarda avec hésitation et fit quelque pas maladroit dans sa direction, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une bombe explose à tout moment. Lorsqu'il fut tout proche, il leva un regard empli d'espoir vers Dean.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

Dean prit une inspiration prudente et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Ouais, je pense que c'est parti...

Un sourire identique étira leurs lèvres. Dean surprit Cas en passant ses bras autour de lui en une étreinte serrée, chaleureuse.

\- Tu m'as manqué, mec... Cette allergie, c'est la pire chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, c'était horrible...

Cas tapota maladroitement le dos de Dean:

\- C'est fini maintenant.

Sam hésita entre rire et les traiter d'abruti. Il ne savait pas si Dean réalisait ce que ses propos sous-entendait, sûrement pas.

Son frère était le roi des idiots.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Hin hin.  
**

**J'avoue que je suis plutôt contente de ma connerie eh eh :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Destiel

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

**Prompt:** J'ai le coeur en grève

**Note:** ... Bonne lecture ! Je vous laisse deviner qui écrit le poème :)

.

* * *

.

**Le cœur en grève  
**

.

Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes,

Parce que, tu vois, j'ai le cœur en grève,

Parce que je ne m'aime pas moi-même,

Parce que tout ça, c'est sûrement qu'un rêve,

.

Ne me dis pas que t'es désolé,

Parce que je suis pas sûr de te croire,

Parce que je veux pas te voir pleurer,

Parce que, de toute façon, c'est dérisoire,

.

Garde tes sentiments,

Parce que je ne les mérite pas,

Parce que je suis nul et déprimant,

Parce que pour toi ce serait pas sympas,

.

Et si malgré ça tu veux encore être avec moi,

Ne dis pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu,

Il faudra pas me regarder avec ces yeux-là,

Et me dire que c'était qu'un malentendu,

.

Tu vois, j'ai le cœur en grève,

Mais je suis sûr qu'il a une petite place pour toi,

Même si avec toutes ses conneries, il en crève,

J'en ai marre de lui, je te le laisse, il est à toi.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Hmmm... Il est 2h12 du mat alors je pense qu'on me pardonnera ma mauvaise poésie, hein ? :D  
**

**Review quand même ?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Destiel

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

**Prompt: **La pluie**  
**

.

* * *

.

**Lorsque vient la pluie**

.

\- Non ! Ça ne peut pas être une sorcière, bon sang ce que je déteste les sorcières ! Râla Dean

\- Dean…, commença Cas.

\- Fichue pluie, grommela t-il en remontant le col de sa veste en cuir.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, son frère ne faisait que maugréer depuis qu'ils avaient découverts le petit sac en toile contenant les os, ce qui indiquait que la personne commettant les meurtres était sûrement une sorcière.

Une voiture passa à toute vitesse à coté d'eux, une gerbe d'eau immense s'éleva. Avec ses grandes jambes, Sam se recula rapidement. Dean et Cas n'eurent pas cette chance. Trempés de la tête au pied, Dean se figea, une moue colérique et indigné peinte sur le visage, les lèvres pincées, le nez froncé. Et à coté de lui, Cas semblait juste résolu à attendre que la journée s'achève. Enfin.

Sam renifla avec amusement :

\- Vous avez l'air de deux chatons trempés !

Dean le pointa du doigt avec colère, Castiel fit la moue.

Sam éclata de rire.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de répondre à vos gentilles reviews mais je lis chacune d'entre elles et elles me font vachement plaisir, merci, vous êtes géniaux :)  
**

**Sinon, Dean et Cas trempés en mode chatons, ça vous inspire quoi ? XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** aucun

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

**Prompt:** Grand-frère

**SPOIL: SPOIL JUSQUE LA SAISON 7**

.

* * *

.

**Grand-frère**

.

Cas était mort, Bobby était mort…

Sam ne savait pas comment ils arrivaient encore à se lever chaque matin. Dean agissait à peine comme un être humain, obsédé par Dick Roman, par les Léviathans, par sa vengeance. Si bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'arrivaient à faire leur deuil.

Sam aurait voulu faire son deuil, laisser la peine s'atténuer, c'est pour cela qu'il continuait les chasses quand Dean voulait laisser tomber tout le reste pour se consacrer uniquement sur l'assassin de leurs deux amis.

\- Juste… Ne meurs pas, ok ?

Sam serra les dents. Parce qu'il avait beau être adulte et avoir l'air d'un géant, il avait toujours besoin de son grand frère.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Pas de pairing non plus, juste le POV de Sam ^^"  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Destiel

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

.

* * *

.

**Pivoine  
**

.

C'était une journée ensoleillée, une belle après-midi. Même les monstres semblaient profiter de ce cadre idyllique pour ne rien faire. Dean prit une gorgée de sa bière et soupira de bien-être. Une tape sur son bras le fit grogner, il se tourna vers Sam.

Son frère était affalé sur une chaise, façon octopus, ses larges mains tenaient un livre qui parlait d'il-ne-savait-quoi. Sam lui fit signe du menton et il suivit son regard. La vue qui l'accueillit le laissa bouche bée.

Assis sur une volée de marche, Cas avait enlevé son trench-coat et offrait son visage aux rayons du soleil, un fin sourire éclairant ses traits. La lumière paraissait s'amouracher de lui, dessinant les creux et les pleins de sa figure avec finesse et élégance.

Dean s'étouffa avec sa salive et fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Sam rit et se moqua de son frère lorsqu'il prit une teinte pivoine.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**^^" Quel abruti ce Dean ! Non ? :P  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Destiel

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif

**Prompt:** Odeur

.

* * *

.

**Odeur  
**

.

Dean ne savait plus ce dont ils discutaient.

Ils parlaient de quelque chose pourtant, quelque chose qui était important. Ou pas. Il ne savait plus.

Il ne savait plus parce que Cas s'était rapproché, un peu trop près, et qu'un coup de vent inopportun avait décidé de lui envoyer _ça_ en pleine face.

C'était une odeur riche, douce et puissante à la fois, qui taquina ses narines et lui fit cligner des yeux avec surprise. Et ce parfum, il venait de Cas. C'est à cet instant que toutes pensées quittèrent son cerveau, balayés par ce fait étrange.

\- Dean ?

Cas avait-il toujours senti aussi bon ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'en rendre compte que maintenant ?

\- Dean ?

Dean secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Cas lui faisait face, avec une expression douce et perplexe, la tête penchée sur le coté.

\- Ugh...

Dean se détourna en posant une main devant son nez. Il fallait qu'il aille respirer de la javel pour oublier cette odeur ou il allait devenir _fou_.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**:) Review ?  
**


End file.
